escapethenightfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Orphan Annie
''Little Orphan Annie ''is the first part of the series ''Unlucky Number 12. ''Written as Rosanna's story, the plot follows various guests, including Rosanna, Teala, and Safiya, as they are kidnapped and (for some) corrupted by the Killer Clowns. It is also the first instance in which the Killer Clown Leader is given a name; Killer Kerrie. Plot Summary Chapter 1: I Do Hope that Doggie's for Sale: The story picks up just before the end of ''Lucky Number 12. ''Sally rushes over and cuts Rosanna free. At Matt's insistence, Ro runs back and hides in the tent to find that Calliope is alright. Soon Sally and Homicidal Hogan head into the same tent. It is here we learn that Nicholas has been pining for a dark queen, with Sally insisting that she'll make sure it's not Rosanna. Having narrowly escaped, Ro and Calliope go back to the carousel. Sally and Hogan return to report that they lost her. With this, Rosanna learns that the clowns have objects that they can use to hypnotize people with and had it not been for Calliope, the whole town would be under their control. When the clowns go off to find Ro and Calliope, the aforementioned peek out from their hiding place and free the others. The clowns soon return and manage to take Rosanna captive, much to the dismay of the others. Chapter 2: Brother From Another Mother: As Rosanna is taken away, Matt tries to go after her, but Calliope blocks his path. He begins to blame himself for not taking action, but Teala comforts him, reminding him that Rosanna wouldn't blame him for this, so he shouldn't blame himself. With this the group then begins to try to find a way to save her. Chapter 3: There is Nothing Like a Sundae: Sally and Hogan take Ro to a tent where there's a bed of pillows and blankets, as well as Blueberry. Much to Sally's dismay, Ro begins to cry, as all she wants to do is be with her friends. Sally, after several attempts to console her, volunteers to make her a clownie sundae. Ro is first hesitant to eat it, after remembering what Calliope said about them having objects to hypnotize people. Eventually she's convinced and eats it. At the snap of Sally's fingers, Ro falls into a trance. Chapter 4: Exposition, exposition, rush it out ASAP: This chapter is fairly similar to the canon, with the only changes being that Matt goes to the Disco Tent and Joey and Teala go to the Big Top Tent. Chapter 5: Here comes the bride, what's-her-name?: With Ro situated, the clowns decide to plot who might be a good candidate for marrying Nicholas. After much debate, they settle on Morticia and Sally volunteers to take her captive with Hogan giving her a hand. Once the two of them head off, the other clowns head to the disco party and the leader spots a group of clowns that she's never seen before. It is in this chapter that we first learn that Sally is a master hypnotist, having studied under Nicholas himself. Chapter 6: The Search for the Jetsetter: After receiving two sets of drugs from Mortimer, JC, Nikita, Colleen, and Matt enter the disco tent, wearing clown noses and gloves. Right after they decide that Nikita and Matt will go and look for Ro, the leader approaches them and asks them where they're from. Matt, ever the brainiac, cooks up a lie about them running away after murdering their former ringmaster. Passing that baton, and one of the bottles of the drugs, to Colleen, Matt and Nikita head to the backroom where they find a table with chairs and a fridge containing a bunch of beer and 3 bottles of water. Soon Nikita peeks over into the next room and the two discover the sleeping Rosanna. Chapter 7: Which is Which?: Similar to the canon, the group goes to retrieve the spring. While that's going on, we get an alternate point-of-view from Sally and Hogan who are watching from outside of the tent. After coming in and scaring them a few times, Sally tells Hogan to run to the front and wait for her to scare them out. Once they're running, he then needs to grab Morticia who Sally tells him has black hair, a brown jacket, and a red top. The third time, Sally enters the tent and the group, now having retrieved the spring, rushes out the other side. Hogan snatches up who he presumes to be Morticia, but Sally points out that the one they grabbed, while she has black hair, has a red jacket and a brown top, meaning that they've instead captured Teala. Chapter 8: Adorable to the Nth Degree: Matt and Nikita, now having found Ro, wake her up. At the same time, they feel an unbearable and overwhelming urge of cute aggression while around her. When Ro awakens, she asks them where her momma is and Matt, sadly, finds out that she doesn't know who he is. After having revealed that her momma is Sally and that she had left to get her water, Matt and Nikita pour the other bottle of drugs into the third water bottle and give it to Ro, who promptly falls asleep. They then decide to take her back to the lounge, in the hopes that Calliope can undo the hypnosis. Chapter 9: Lil Miss Curly Top, Off to the Candy Shop: Having grabbed Teala instead of Safiya, Hogan and Sally try to decide what the next movie will be. After inspecting her a bit, Sally decides to put her under the same spell. It is here that Teala is given the name Lil Miss Curly Top. When she gets the chance, Sally feeds Teala the serum that put Ro under her spell. Once she's out cold, Sally reveals that she's gonna be their way to get Morticia. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfics by ETN Mystic